Wireless communication terminals in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks typically transmit simultaneously on multiple channels of various types. One channel type is the Enhanced Dedicated Transport Channel (E-DCH) that is used for transmitting user data and signaling data in High-Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) networks.
Channel types for UMTS networks are specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), for example in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Medium Access Control (MAC) protocol specification (Release 12),” TS 25.321, version 12.0.0, June, 2014; and in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Requirements for support of radio resource management (FDD) (Release 12),” TS 25.133, version 12.0.0, July, 2013, which are incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.